Match
'Match '(ショウフ, Shoufu) is the fifty fifth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary With the challenge set, Raku asks why Paula chose to have his kiss as the goal in their competition. Paula insists that seducing men is important to assassins such as Tsugumi and herself. Tsugumi tells Paula that Raku is Chitoge's boyfriend, so they should stop the contest. However, Paula says that Bee Hive Gang's "Iron Rule" means they can not back out of a match. Paula also believes that Raku is just Chitoge's play thing, and regardless they will keep the competition a secret. Paula also mentally notes that she will win since Tsugumi is easily flustered by Raku. As Tsugumi ponders what she'll do, Paula springs into action and attempts to kiss Raku. Tsugumi immediately shoots in between them, and notices that her body moved on its own. She thinks that although she does not want to kiss him, she also hates the thought of Paula kissing Raku. With bullets flying by him, Raku runs for his life and escapes onto the street. Tsugumi and Paula both follow him, and Tsugumi manages to force Paula away with gunfire. However, when Tsugumi attempts to kiss Raku, she is unable to and punches him. Paula uses the opportunity to deploy a smoke grenade, which obscures Tsugumi's vision and allows Paula to escape with Raku. Paula takes Raku to an abandoned warehouse, and tells him to kiss her. Raku does not want to give away his first kiss and asks Paula if she's okay with giving away her first kiss over a game. Paula says that she does not understand the importance of a first kiss, and it can happen with anyone. Raku says that it is important to those who think it is, and it's not just him. Raku also says that the real reason for the competition is so that Tsugumi can recognize Paula's skill. Meanwhile, Tsugumi continues to track down the pair. Tsugumi thinks about how she doesn't want to return to America, but she also realizes that when she thinks about someone else kissing Raku, it pains her greatly. It becomes unbearable to her, and she flies into a rage. Back at the warehouse, the doors suddenly burst open. From the cloud of smoke emerges, Tsugumi who has become fully enraged with a look of blood-lust in her eyes. Paula revels in delight that Tsugumi has returned to her former self, but when Paula attempts to engage her in combat, Tsugumi is too fast and smashes an entire warehouse column with a single kick. Paula realizes that Tsugumi is stronger than she was before. Tsugumi then turns to Paula and orders her to not interfere, and a terrified Paula complies. Tsugumi approaches Raku, and leans in very close. As she is about to kiss him, she presses two of her fingers to his lips and then to hers. Tsugumi then says that she "stole a kiss" and has won the duel, and a terrified Paula agrees. As Paula kneels in defeat, Tsugumi compliments Paula on how strong she has gotten and how good she is. Paula then breaks down and cries and her and Tsugumi share a tender moment. Paula says that she will return to America now that their business is finished. As Raku leaves, Paula asks Tsugumi what she's going to do about Raku. Tsugumi replies that she does not know what Paula is talking about. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Raku values his first kiss greatly and does not want it to be with "just anyone". * Tsugumi has a rage-berserk mode. * The Bee Hive Gang have an iron rule about never backing out of a match. Trivia * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Fate/Showdown (episode). *